


Going Once, Going Twice

by Lirillith



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: Going treasure hunting in Jidoor.





	Going Once, Going Twice

After twenty-eight Cherub Downs, thirty-two Zephyr Capes, at least a dozen imp automatons that kept being snapped up by indulgent fathers, significantly more than a dozen flying model airships that kept getting snapped up by rich, obsessed collectors no matter how many times Locke tried for one, and the accidental purchase of an overpriced Zephyr Cape, Locke finally laid eyes on the rumored magicite on offer.

Only to get outbid by one of the airship model collectors. 

Locke left early, and found a good spot to wait. So much for the legal approach. It was time for some treasure hunting.


End file.
